A Supernatural Tale
by Malachite237
Summary: A collection of oneshots with your favourite characters in your favourite world! Requests are open, critiques are extremely wanted and enjoyment is mandatory! lol, you know what I mean. P.S. I do, do OC's if you so desire
1. Death Wish

****This a very angsty and emotional oneshot of when Dean finally dies for good. I think it was based on a writing prompt about a warrior dying in hospital but warning YOU WILL BE SLAMMED IN THE FACE WITH FEELS. It's only short, about 500ish words and is the first oneshot I have ever published so be nice but at the same time please give me critique.****

 ** **Hope you enjoy****

 ** **Proper warning: this is sad and angsty so be prepared.****

Ellen and Jo. Lisa and Ben. Sammy, Bobby, dad, Cas, everyone he's ever loved or cared for. Everyone he's ever saved and everyone he hasn't. They're all dead and he's lying there, amongst their bones, staring up at the dark sky. He didn't want to outlive them. He didn't want to watch them all die.

The plan was to fight. To fight until the end but the end was supposed to be before his brother went down. Before he lost everyone around him. Cas was never supposed to die. He was supposed to outlive everyone, but just like them he was dragged into the black hole known as Dean Winchester, sucking all the light and life out of the world around him. Everyone he's ever associated himself with has been dragged into the blood and gore of his life.

For a long while he could handle it, because he had Sam and Cas. But then they went too…

That one broke him the most. Losing his brother killed him but losing Cas too? It destroyed him. It struck every cell in his body and hollowed him out. He just doesn't care anymore.

It's his curse. The curse that has plagued his family since his mother's death, maybe even before then. Now he's dying too. Finally, after all the times he'd hoped and prayed it'd end so that he didn't have to live with the mountainous regret any more. The guilt and the pain. He couldn't take his own life. Sam, even Cas, would kill him for that and every fibre in his body wouldn't let a monster just have him, because then others would die as well, and he couldn't do that. So, he just had to wait. To wait for his 'time' and hope that this time no one will bring him back.

Heaven or hell he doesn't care. If he goes to heaven, then maybe he could finally be with his brother again but if he goes to hell, then maybe he can pay for all his sins.

He could have asked Death. They aren't friends, nowhere near close, but maybe he hates him enough to want to kill him. He knows Death doesn't work like that, but he can hope. Hope that sometime soon Death will come knocking.

Out of every way he hadn't expected it to be this. Dean wanted to go down with a gun or a knife in his hand and the claws of a monster in his throat. It isn't a necessarily nice way to go but it's no better than this. This slow death, laying on the crisp white bed in a hospital. He hated it. The warrior in him hated it. The isolation. The stillness. It's too quiet and too calm and too damn cold. But hospitals are always like that. He's been in enough to know.

Too much whiskey and not enough food. That's how he ended up here. Something wrong with his insides, he doesn't really care, as long as it is killing him. He just wants it over. He's tired. After all these years by himself he's just… tired.

Dean closes his eyes, and when he opened the again a man stands beside his bed.

"Hello Dean." Says Death.

 **Hope you liked it in the fact that it was good emotional writing (not in the fact that Dean dies). Please favourite and review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Two Spanners in the Works of Death

Nothing trumps Death. He's older than even God, than even this tiny insignificant universe. One in billions. Death is the ultimate power in this universe. He skims over the land, plucking souls up here and there, taking them with a single touch of his cold hands. Nothing trumps Death, and yet the Winchesters manage to throw so many spanners into his works.

Not only have they cheated him, they've died so many times it shouldn't be allowed and they've slipped from his fingers so many times he doesn't even bother getting annoyed anymore. It takes a lot to impress Death, but these boys have managed to worm out an inkling of… not respect but something along those lines. Thousands upon thousands of years of uninterrupted work, of power, and all it took was two humans for his flow to be interrupted.

Death has a system. A system that works smoothly and effectively but these two have an amazing ability to just mess everything up, even Death. Sometimes Death slightly likes to watch the two humans. To hover around them and wait for someone to die. Because someone always does. But when they don't Death just likes to watch the boys… live. Not because he likes them, they cause too much trouble for that and Death has no bias towards anyone, he's not allowed to. But he has an odd curiosity towards them.

He can see their souls. Humming inside of them, glowing so brightly but with so many chips and scratches and scars on them. He doesn't completely understand, how such a tormented soul can still be so alive. He's seen souls that have gone through a lot less and have lost so much of their light that they already look dead. But even with all their depression and paranoia and alcoholism they shine annoyingly brightly.

Death doesn't hate them but he doesn't like them. They're interesting, that's it. He has no preference or bias towards them he is certain of it. But in saying that he won't let any other reaper to take their souls.

 **Hope you enjoyed this! Don't forget to follow and review!**


	3. The Human Angel

**Cas Oneshot where he is figuring out all these knew human emotions after being kicked out of the bunker by Dean.**

As an angel Castiel never had any… real emotions. Not what the humans would call real at least. He thought he understood them, after being with the Winchesters for so long. He thought he understood humans, knew how they work, knew what to expect. But humans are nothing like angels. Despite their simplicity they are extremely complex creatures.

Castiel had loyalty, loyalty beyond belief. He'd had hope, to a degree and he had what he thought was free will and though that isn't an emotion it made him feel human none the less. The their was love. Brotherly love, the love of family and… something else… sometimes. With all that Castiel was certain he knew what it felt like to be human.

He was wrong. He knew nothing, because he'd never, not in his entire existence as an angel, felt pain like this. It wasn't a physical pain and at first the ex-angel thought he was going mad. He felt it in his chest, his stomach. Sometimes it would just sit there, throbbing, other times it would writhe around, twisting and turning as if something was trying to break loose.

When he figured out it was an emotion, he didn't understand. It was nothing like the love or loyalty he had felt. Nothing like hope, nothing like freedom. It was an emotion that just… hurt. He doesn't know if it has a name. Doesn't know if it's despair, sorrow, grief, betrayal or one just plain hurt. Humans and so many emotions, so many varying emotions that Castiel had quickly discovered he couldn't keep up with them.

Whatever it was, he didn't like it. When it twisted and turned it made all of him ache. His eyes would burn as if they were filling up with something and he eventually realised its what humans felt before they start crying.

Dean had kicked him out. Abandoned him, told him to leave. Told him that he wasn't wanted there. Dean, the one that had always been at his side. The one who always had his back and even when Castiel made the mistake of betraying him he would still be their, ready for when Castiel finally realised he had made a mistake. And then he would pick him up, brush off the dust and forgive him.

Angels always talk about forgiveness. It's all throughout the bible, through all religion in fact, but no one forgives like Dean Winchester. The Righteous man… Castiel understands that now. When Castiel's own brothers and sisters cast him out for what he had done Dean took him in. Dean supported him, cared about him.

But now… now he had gone too far. He must have. Finally he had made too many mistakes to be forgiven. He had failed, destroyed his one chance at actual good and this was his punishment. But still, the question lingered. Why would Dean kick him out? What had he done that was so bad?

As far as Castiel knows Dean doesn't blame him for what Metatron did to him because he knows it was a trap. He knows how gullible Castiel is, how he is so eager to fix his mistakes he is almost blinded by it. He knows all that, knows how much Castiel cares for humans but… Maybe he had changed his mind? Maybe he thinks Castiel is lying. Maybe he thinks this was all on purpose, another ploy. Does Dean hate him like everyone else?

That thought made Castiel hurt more then anything else. His stomach twisted and his eyes stung and he just wanted to curl up and hide. He doesn't like this new feeling. It feels vulnerable, weak. It makes him shake. Makes his throat close up and nose to block, cutting him off from the oxygen he now needs to survive. He opens his mouth to breathe but a sound comes out that he doesn't like either. He knows what crying sounds like. He's heard humans do it before but it's never come from his own mouth before.

Angels don't cry. He shouldn't be crying. But he isn't an angel any more. He's human and is susceptible to all their earth shattering emotions that rage inside their minds, crashing through all the tough barriers they may make. He shouldn't cry. He's never seen Dean cry, so he shouldn't cry either.

Castiel covered his face with his hands, trying to draw back all the ache. How does Dean do it? He goes through so much, things that should break humans and yet he just walks away with a sarcastic remark. How does he not feel all this emotion?

No, he does, Castiel knows he does. He could always see it, feel it when he was an angel, but Dean just never let it show. He never let it out. Bottle it up, they say. But Cas doesn't know how to do that. He's never felt this before, never experienced it before. How can you stop something if you barely even know what it is?

Does that mean Dean's cried before? When he was young? When he wasn't used to these emotions, when they hit him like a tone of bricks like they were to Cas now. The thought made Cas feel a little better, but when he realised who he was still getting comfort from he pushed the thoughts away. He can't rely on them. He can't. If he is to survive on his own he has to learn on his own.

Castiel wiped away the dampness on his cheeks. Lesson one of being human, he doesn't need Dean Winchester.

A/N

Yay! Another oneshot! Any critiques are extremely welcome as I am still learning how to write this stuff and really want to know how I am doing. Also, and idea would be fantastic too though I guess they're called requests here... either way, they're welcome!

Please rate and review! XD

\- Malachite


End file.
